1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly, to a flexible display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of OLED display technology matures, the vast number of consumers experience the huge difference between the OLED display and the traditional LCD display, followed by the rapid growing of OLED consumer market. Because of the characteristics of OLED self-luminous, making feature of short response time, high contrast, wide viewing angle, wide color gamut, light display panel, and being foldable etc. can be achieved. In particular, the feature of OLED display panel being foldable, brings the subversive concept to the consumer. Therefore, the flexible (foldable) OLED in recent years is the mainstream of researching in the industry.
The foldable display panel poses a challenge to the material and the manufacturing process of the components of the electronic device itself. In traditional manufacturing processes of flexible OLED, the micro-cavity adjustment layer, the cathodic protective layer and the packing layer are made of different materials and by different processes. The process is relatively cumbersome. Not only the numerous types of material need different manufacturing apparatuses and reaction conditions, but also the cost of the transport between the various links is also high, which is not conducive to lower production costs.